User blog:Mr. Bambu/King of Tokyo Respect Thread
Foreword I don't have this game, seems pretty cool but still. Obscure as hell, only know about it from Let's Play. Gonna do some quick respect thread stuff for this. Feats I'll be yoinking these. Acid Manipulation Via Acid Attack. "Deal 1 extra damage each turn (even when you don't otherwise attack)." This card activates as soon as it is purchased and is applicable only on the turn of the player who owns the card. Additionally, this card doesn't affect entering or leaving Tokyo. Only Attacking someone (with dice) affects the King of Tokyo. Reactive Evolution Can use "points" to purchase new abilities on the fly. Pretty much what the whole game is based around. Also, via Alien Metabolism, which allows the evolution to occur faster. Statistics Amplification/Death Manipulation Via Eater of the Dead. It increases their power and is activated upon a death of an equally as powerful opponent. "Gain 3 stars every time a monster's health goes to 0." If a player is revived by It Has a Child, this card still activates. Size Manipulation Via Even Bigger, which increases the size and durability of the user. "Your maximum health is increased by 2. Gain 2 <3 when you get this card." You gain 2 <3 on your health wheel immediately. You start with a maximum health of 10 and this card increased that to 12. No monster in any case can have health above 12. Also via Shrink Ray, which causes enemies to be shrunk. Fire Manipulation/Breath Weapon Via Fire Breathing. Self explanatory. Healing/Energy Manipulation Via Healing Ray. The attack can be used to heal a target, but their physical energy is drained and given to the attacker. "You can heal other monsters with your <3 results. They must pay you 2 energy for each damage you heal (or their remaining energy if they don't have enough)." Monsters cannot refuse to be healed and must pay you the two energy per health you healed. Limited Plot Manipulation/Probability Manipulation Via Plot Twist. It allows the user to instantly change a die roll, which basically tells the user what they can and cannot do. "Change one die to any result. Discard when used." This can be used for an opponent's die as well. Poison Manipulation Via Poison Spit. Again, self explanatory. Mind Manipulation/Mind Control Via Psychic Probe. Instead of it changing something you can do (i.e., changing your own dice roll), it allows the user to change an opponents dice roll. Attack Potency High 8-C/8-B The monsters themselves are depicted as being able to destroy things like oil rigs and apartment buildings. Additionally, places like national guard facilities or nuclear power plants are not out of the question. Resistance Via Armor Plating. It negates a small amount of damage. Body Control Via Extra Head. You can grow an extra head. Also via Spiked Tail. You grow spikes. Regeneration (Mid-Low) Can heal passively from wounds that don't physically debilitate the monsters, but do pose a threat to their life. Also, via the Regeneration card. Time Manipulation/Time Stop Via Freeze Time. Allows the monster to take one more turn with one less die. Rage Power Via Frenzy. Allows the monster to take another turn simply by going berserk. Limited Duplication Via It Has a Child. This card allows the user to, when the monster dies, instantly regenerate to full health, but lose all special abilities. Explosion Manipulation Via High Altitude Bombing. It damages all enemies across a range of many miles (much larger than Tokyo). Power Mimicry Via Mimic. This allows the monster to choose one power of an opponent, and copy it for their own use. Absorption When at low levels of energy, the Monster can absorb energy from the sun. Telepathy Via Telepath. Self explanatory. Unknown AP Feat/Weather Manipulation Via Vast Storm. The monsters can generate large scale storms that sap energy from foes. We also know the monster can destroy an Amusement Park. I believe "At least 8-B, likely 8-A" would suffice based on this. Flight Via Wings. It can grow wings. Used to avoid damage. Sound Manipulation/Fear Manipulation Via Intimidating Roar. It causes enemies within the same city as the monster surrender (yield). Power Reflection Via Deflective Hide. Bounces back some damage done to the monster, instead hitting their foe. Biological Manipulation Via Unstable DNA. If the opponent is put into a somewhat incapacitated state (including affected by Intimidating Roar), then the monster can take one of their powers permanently, and give them unstable DNA, which essentially does nothing. Speed Superhuman by right of sheer size. Category:Blog posts Category:King of Tokyo